slyfoxhoundyoutubefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Minecraft Daily
Super Minecraft Daily is the second season of Sly's long running series, "Minecraft Daily". This season employs a superhero theme with the 'Superheroes Unlimited' mod for Minecraft becoming the primary mod for the series. Overview The first episode of this season was released on September 10th 2014, only two weeks after the Season 1 finale. Sly made the same promise from Season 1 to upload an episode every day for the entire year. The primary series regulars for this season are: Sly, Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess. Pbat was officially announced as a new regular from Ep. 41 onwards. Kala (Sly's current girlfriend) is listed as the 8th regular, but is yet to make an appearance on the series. The premise of the series revolves around the group acting as comic book superheroes. Each person has a choice of one specific unique superhero that they can portray. A new feature included in the series was that individual or shared sessions by the series regulars could be recorded, or made off-recording, at any time on their main server. Some of the regulars (Jess, Sly) have created journals to mark their progress both on and off-screen. One of the major rules on the server is that players can only use one teleport per session. Obtaining items through creative mode was not allowed unless absolutely necessary. Players were also allowed to build other superhero suits for use if the corresponding superhero had not yet been chosen by anyone in the series. Secondary suits are currently being used by every member in the series, excluding Steven. The regulars have completed the process of creating their suits and are now building homes to live in throughout the server as well as experimenting with several different mods on the modpack. Five of the eight regulars have moved out of the Hall to build their own places. Current Mod List http://www.technicpack.net/modpack/details/slyfoxs-super-minecraft.524764 (For The Modpack) Optifine_1.6.4 Forge Mod Loader CodeChicken Core Minecraft Coder Pack Micdoodle8 Core Not Enough Items 1.6.1.9 Powercrystals Core 1.1.8 SPC Forge 1.1 Damage Indicators Better Furnaces bspkrs Core v5.3 Floating Ruins Rei's Minimap 1.0 Status Effect HUD v 1.19 TreeCapitator Auto utils 1.0.1 AnimationAPI v 1.1.1 Backpack v 1.28.37 Battle Towers v 1.4.2 BiblioCraft v 1.5.4 Biomes O` Plenty v 1.2.1 Chest Transporter v 1.1.7 CraftGuide v1.6.7.4 CustomNpc's v 1.6.4 Dimensional Doors v 2.2.4 DungeonPack v 1.5 Enchanting Plus v 1.16.5 Galacticraft Core v 2.0.14 Galacticraft Mars v 2.0.14 iChun's Hats Infernal Mobs v 1.4.4 Inventory Tweaks v 1.56 Lycanite pack Including: Lycanites Mobs,Lycanites Arctic Mobs,Lycanites Demon Mobs,Lycanites Desert Mobs,Lycanites Forest Mobs,Lycanites Inferno Mobs,Lycanites Jungle Mobs,Lycanites Mountain Mobs,Lycanites Plains Mobs,Lycanites Saltwater Mobs,Lycanites Swamp Mobs. Minecraft Comes Alive v 3.6.0 Mutan Creatures v 1.4.4 Nether Ores v 2.2.2 The SecretRooms Mod v 4.6.2.309 Superhero Unlimited Mod v 3.5.1 TF2 Pack:TF2 Dispenser,TF2 Sentry,TF2 TeamAddon,TF2 Teleporter. Thaumcraft v 4.1.0 The Twilight Forest v 1.20.3 The Hall The group, but mainly Aphmau, created an underground hall near spawn, which acts as an apartment complex for all the regulars and guests to live in. It is located beside an ocean and at the outskirts of a dense forest biome. The Hall is the official starting base for every person on the series and is only meant to be a temporary place to live. Everyone on the series has built their own isolated customizable room in the Hall. The lobby contains several community chests & gold furnaces that anyone can access, divergent mining tunnels, and a lava pool where players can discard useless items. Sly had an Advanced Enchanting Table, Crystal Chests, an Ender Chest and Extreme & Hell Furnaces in his room in the Hall. The Nether portal is located at the end of the first corridor and is covered by fences to ensure that no mobs enter the Overworld. The Twilight Forest portal can be accessed through Katukaz's room near the lobby. This Twilight portal was broken by Alex and a new one was made outside the entrance of the Hall. A death arena was built at the end of the second corridor of the Hall, to host 1v1 battles. The first champion was "Catwoman", summoned by Katukaz, who was undefeated with 6 wins until she was easily defeated by Alex in his Superman outfit (Sly's Ep. 40). Jess has been working on constructing a large-scale replica of the "Hall of Justice" from DC Comics, which is above the entrance of the official Hall. The death arena was removed so that the Hall of Justice could be expanded underground and have connections to the original Hall. Jess plans to create a final version of her courtroom at the rear end of the new Hall. An updated version of the death arena, named the "Colosseum", was built at a short distance away from the Hall. Jess hosted the first tournament, a strongman competition (Sly's Ep. 75, Jess' Ep. 39), in which participants would face each other in a glass box and synchronously hit each other once until one was killed. Sly was crowned the victor, prevailing over Jose and Steven with his Hulkbuster/Mjolnir suit and weapon combo. The Hall of Justice also contains more features. In front of the Hall, there is a fountain monument filled with Spring Water, which gives the Regeneration effect to any player within the pool. Inside the Hall, there are 8 quartz pillars, each one representing one of the series regulars (Sly, Kat, Jose, Steven, Alex, Jess, PBat and Kala). Jess also made a blue glowstone platform that repairs the item in the player’s current active slot when it is stepped on. This was achieved by placing blue TF2 dispensers directly beneath the glowstone, as they have a certain repairable range. A set of Dimensional Doors located to the right of the entrance give players the ability to teleport to the Millenaires villages. (--''See “Millienaires Village Race” in the 'Notable events' section below for more information--'') Regulars *''Note: ___ = In the server, but not in Sly's Skype call throughout the entire episode.'' * ^''Note: After Kat lost his Red Hood suit when he died in the Nether (Jess' Ep. 21), he announced that he would be officially retiring the suit due to its lack of strength and reliability compared to other suits (Kat's Ep. 10). In Sly's Ep. 52, he made the decision to become Cyborg after being gifted with a Cyborg suit and a new Red Hood suit by Sly.'' * ^^''Note: Kat has confirmed that he will continue to live in "The Hall" (mentioned in Sly's Ep. 25), unlike the other regulars, who plan to move out when they are ready.'' *^^^''Note: Jess acted as Batgirl, then Hawkgirl, until she found enough Uru Ore to make her Thor costume. Her full suit was completed in Ep. 22 from her perspective'' Guests Episodes #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=euf9uFoxma8 Meet your Heroes and Baby Godzilla Attacks!? - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDM3zelaeIo Silicone for Jose's future Bazookas - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAhNGSC1Np8 Steven brings a curse! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iaayZT330ZU&index=4 Blest Implants? and a Cave Demon!!! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_cKZTaITvE No one messes with Her doors - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i08EUEx8Kao Kat is ahead of the crew! GO KAT GO! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Oo6_UJsKlI TREES COME TO LIFE! - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8gPZTzlSZU Vomit Blocks? - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bcqBVae_kE0 Upclose and Beautiful - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9sfq_ROaVM Slyfox the Explorer! - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsdNfFJKXGs Jurassic Craft - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsWMpAMN7gE Speed Running! - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=excj0vcNce0 Sky High Town - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1I-A7qYnEYk Exo Skeleton for a friend - Ft Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFnvjFQd7tQ Its half pass, GAWKEN! - Ft Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BGcI68YZh4 Stranded Ship!? - Ft Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A42MRYVq63M #THEPAYOFFISREAL - Ft Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ux5ztzOKYT4 Lets start Enchanting - Ft Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTnUvmZOJBE Katdelmort - Ft Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yRRiJQkINqE Thunder guides me! - Ft Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-QpeajRWH60 Dungeon Dreams - Ft Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqQHE78AvBM Stealing Jessicas Spot - Ft Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJdzaE0VuSg Mistakes Kat MISTAKES! - Ft Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ghj9jctDei4 Queen Spiders House - Ft Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KRJ3iZrjLs A new Special Guest! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz, Jess and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24h3Zp4C19Y Stevens new Fat Head! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz, Jess and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5BX3pdmHtM This new Nether is AWESOME! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz, Jess and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MY0rdpvzWWc A preview of SILVERMAN! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz, Jess and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BasOr1D5Aik THE ARENA - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz, Jess and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7ZZTfadeGY BOSS CATWOMAN STRIKES! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz, Jess and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56UEoLPLbg4 First Silverman: Completed - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz, Jess and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eltci5gmwM4 SILVERMAN SILVERMAN SILVERMAN - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz, Jess and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iypcFk9NIUw Hell Furnaces! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qujL7Y_KT30 SLY SMASH! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lFtYLxVEv0 DEE DEE DEE DEEDEEDEE - Ft Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y75tjPRTZHw The Circle of GAWK! - Ft Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvhBBPuU1EM Pasture - Ft Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLVGEVjmAjQ Hell of a Surprise - Ft Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #The Three Heads -'' Ft Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess'' #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ueNkgU78d0Y THE WITHER - Ft Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9rPOaN1lbA The Champ is here!!! - Ft Katukaz, Jess, and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9c0UKPHb5c Fun Facts - Ft Katukaz, Jess, and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fqvoe5d94cY Our very own GAWKEN - Ft Katukaz, Jess, and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dddzz3pY4yY A future challenge - Ft Katukaz, Jess, and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWvKvoCyEO4 Fearless APhmau vs THE HYDRA - Ft Katukaz, Jess, and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3fhwAH7H0KA The Four Keys - Ft Katukaz, Jess, (Sushix) and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Im0BiI5mtJ4 GhostBusters - Ft Katukaz, Jess, Sushix and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OHycpRor4jU The Wrap up - Ft Katukaz, Jess, and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVAUmU8YxQc Breaking Rules and Crossing the line! - Ft Nobody] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DRcOMtxeaU The End of all Peace - Ft Nobody] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USPjYRhhE2U A GAWKEN for everyone! - Ft Alex and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xaG9bKc5dY The Million Diamond Man! - Ft Alex and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oy76XG12bmY The Super Canyon! - Ft Alex and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MS-sMaBrG78 3 Bosses, One Episode - Ft Alex and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJEYRBAD8bA A Super Mod Pack Update! - Ft Nobody] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6U7WwAnXFp4 The ArmPits of Hell - Ft Nobody] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AaVSOeIUSHc A True Trolololol Creeper! - Ft Nobody] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDLTiv9tCkk NEW SUIT!!!/Important intro Talk! - Ft Nobody] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OhzuEQL2zmA JUSTICE FOR ALL!!! - Ft Alex, Jose, Jess and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23kYo1DMnRA Little Spider, BIG HEART! - Ft Alex, Jose, Jess and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFyMocFyE_Y The Lighting of The Hall - Ft Katukaz, Jess and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etAqdECi0g4 THE PROMISED LAND - Ft. Alex, Katukaz, Jess and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jAA4ZcdWiW4 Dementia Dimension - Ft Steven, Alex, Katukaz, Jess and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6PzhmkIkaGc Limbo - Ft Steven, Alex, Katukaz, Jess and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UTjRcjvYWZk The Italian Duo: Tony and Luke - Ft Steven, Alex, Katukaz, Jess and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNt8MiucHQo FANFICS return to HAUNT ME! - Ft Steven, Alex, Katukaz, Jess and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qObgKHsVdUM SlyxPbat an Aphmau Fanfic - Ft Alex, Jess and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPmkeq-vapg HULKBUSTER, THE BEGINNING - Ft Alex, Jess and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0XMntbVeds MY BABY IS COMPLETE! - Ft Nobody] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5o3YXTijdsY DISPENSER HERE! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=exZzN2xVGZg Puppy Punching Jess & My Rainbow Forest - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sb3rWbdS0vw INDIA - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSn1PXATzdw SUPER CAPTAIN AMERICA - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLHhCG5gLas THE END PORTAL! & A Future Heroes Battle? - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQIJChVDhn4 THE BEEFCAKE BATTLE! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ql914Tfi-80 The Chase of a Secret - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mMiWBPyYDbg Millénaires Race - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOiY_0CFEpM Our Building Blocks - Ft Jose] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BcNUYrRYm90 Joses has a Baby - Ft Jose] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndGiYucMuEE Moving Up - Ft Jose] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ez0x8kTQvM Triple Speed Work - Ft Jose] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWCI0BnX5vU Bed Robbers - Ft Jose] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxDiqm6KAtk The Results are In - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77nyESJjpYs WE CAN GET A MANSION!? - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3EQHclbwZ48 QUARRY IN THE HOUSE - Ft Jose] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHRYHqvnUxE WELL WELL WELL - Ft Jose] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R05BiePTUkQ Why would our friends do this to us? - Ft Jose] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yjCjoj0vfM Boom, Goes our enemies land! - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZZ604z0Bkc A Homie One on One! - Ft Nobody] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t7u10OFYZMQ Teen Titans, LETS GO! - Ft Nobody] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhxeBMdX97Q Random chat with Precise Building - Ft Nobody] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gR8Y3m7DHtA The Peoples Chicken - Ft Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjoXL3ERkTs Chickens - Ft Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXpz30gf3dc Alien Abduction Time - Ft Jess] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1DCX0zwfRA&list=UUykq66gjwHrdSuSGt5PABeg Indias Secret Spying Temple! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oh55ZatXvMg HERO LAWS! - Ft Jess] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gG77-qnxeBI CHINA PRIME RETURNS - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7yjRXQom_I Kissing my first Guard (ΘεΘ - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KdRIOswCUw0 My Inner Hoe! - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLMkC-n9fY8 My love is missing! - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=madIC2shJVQ My Heart will go on! - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjdE0W5G5bQ I adopt a child - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1mfA28WsgE My Real Kid Flippy - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LVj4nzwFv4w Like Father, Like Son! - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] Notable events Civil War seen on Jess' Ep. 17-19, Steven's Ep. 12-13, Alex's Ep. 8-11 and Sly's Ep. 49-50 Part One - Lava Drama As a small prank, Steven placed ceiling lava traps using Aurora Blocks in Sly and Kat's rooms in The Hall. Although no damage was done, Sly and Kat attempted to kill Steven, but they were both dispatched by his Green Lantern Ring (used as a melee weapon) which inflicted more damage with each successive hit. In retaliation, Steven's room was blown up by Kat, exposing the lava pit underneath. Sly then summoned Doomsday in the remains of Steven's room. Sly lost his Iron Man chestplate in the lava whilst attempting to kill Steven again. Steven was blamed by the duo for the resulting events, particularly for the loss of vital items. Steven claimed that he acted in self-defense when he was attacked and provoked after the traps were discovered. Alex and Jess, who were in the call with Steven at the time, remained neutral to the situation and did not take any sides in the conflict. A trial was held in an outdoor courtroom with Jess as judge and Alex as executioner. Kat and Steven were present, but Sly refused to attend, stubbornly implicating Steven for multiple counts of murder and Alex for negligence. Instead of giving a testimony, Kat hesitantly forgave Steven for his actions and court was promptly adjourned. Part Two - The End of All Peace Sly later explained in his perspective that Steven violated one of the key rules of the server, which was not to interfere with any other rooms in the Hall. After Kat's death at the hands of Steven, Sly went outside to investigate and was struck once by Steven, who believed that Sly had sinister intentions. This one-hit was what prompted Sly's failed murder attempts and subsequently, the loss of his chestplate. Sly later blew up his own room in the Hall, taking all his items with him to a new place that currently has an unknown location. During a livestream, a second courtroom trial for Steven's alleged crimes was held in Jess' room. Jess and Steven reprised their roles as judge and defendant, respectively. Sly and Kat took the roles of plaintiffs while Jose acted as Steven's lawyer. The full trial can be seen on Jess' Ep. 25-26. Steven's version of events can be seen in his first weekly catchup video for the series. The result was a guilty verdict for Steven and a sentence to death by electric chair. Before the sentence could be carried out, Jose created a diversion with an explosive arrow giving Steven the opportunity to flee the Hall. The group of regulars was now divided as Sly, Kat and Jess formed a team to oppose Steven, Jose and Alex. It has been speculated by fans that the entire event from all perspectives was calculatingly plotted out, which would be the first instance of scripted episodes occurring in this season. Season 1 of 'Daily' and the last three seasons of 'Marriage' had comparable moments where major events followed a narrative style for dramatic effect. Millienaires Village Race seen from Sly's Ep.77-?, Jess' Ep. 42-?, Jose's Ep 75-?. and Kat's Ep. 15-? Over the course of the series, Sly had repeatedly expressed his interest and regret that the group had never experimented with the Millenaires mod. Due to the impending notification that the aforementioned mod was to be removed due to creating server issues, four of the regulars (Sly, Jose, Jess and Kat) decided to group together and host a race between two teams (Sly and Jose, Jess and Kat) to see who could make the most progress on their village. The race was originally planned to last only one session, but Sly and the others decided to extend the deadline, allowing them to explore the mod to its fullest. Sly and Jose chose to work on an Indian village near a desert biome (“India”) while Jess and Kat selected a Japanese village in a snowy biome (“Little Tokyo”). Throughout the course of the race, the two groups have mocked each others' villages, as well as making possibly false claims in an effort to prove that their own villages were far superior. One notable example was Sly's claim that their Indian villagers built the giant pyramids near their village. The two teams occasionally visit each others' villages to see how much progress has been made, but they are suspicious of one another and try to avoid run-ins. During the second session, Jess and Kat attempted to hinder the progress of Sly and Jose’s village by griefing their area with lava, fire and grenades (Jess’ Ep. 50-53, Kat’s Ep. 19-20). Sly retaliated by using his repulsors to inflict similar damage on the opposing village (Sly’s Ep. 88). This created a minor rift between the two teams, as progress was brought to a halt on both sides. Much to Sly's suprise Jess,off recording, rebuilt "Ghetto India" as well as the Millenaires India. By the beginning of the third session, both villages had already been repaired and “Little Tokyo” had finally completed construction, making Jess and Kat the theoretical winners of the race (Sly’s Ep. 92). It was also confirmed by Sly and Jess that the Millenaires mod no longer needed to be removed so urgently (Jess’ Ep. 58) and that it would stay on the modpack until the installation of a new mod that could potentially conflict with it. Trivia *Due to Sly uploading edited content in his episodes that do not show the full play session, the only available source for full unedited sessions is on Jose's channel (Remix10tails ), from his own point of view . Jose began uploading edited episodes for solo sessions, starting from Ep. 56. *Katukaz has the most recorded deaths (from Sly's edited POV) on the series so far with 19. *Katukaz was the first series regular to complete his full suit. *Sly and Steven were the first series regulars to move out of the Hall. Both members had their rooms destroyed following the events of Sly's Ep. 50. *The shortest episode in Sly's perspective is currently Episode 81 (8 minutes 58 seconds). The longest episode so far is Episode 109 (25 minutes and 45 seconds). *While Sly was recovering from sickness, another session without Sly in the call was recorded and can be seen on Jess' channel (Ep. 5-6) & Jose's channel (BEEAAAANs. 37-43). This session chronologically occurs after Sly's Ep. 24. *Sly's Ep. 5 & 6 were uploaded on the same day to catch up after missing one day (Sep 14th '14). *There is a running gag known as "GAWKEN!" which stems from a mob added by the 'Lycanite's Mobs' mod called a Geken. The crew (mostly pushed by Sly and Kat) decided to call it Gawken instead. Now whenever a Geken appears, at least one person will yell out "GAWKEN!", and they will often yell it at random times as well. Sly also explained that it can be used in place of swear words. *A running gag during Sly’s POV of the Millienaries race was that a normal Minecraft generated village had spawned virtually adjacent to “India”, which led Sly and Jose to name it "Ghetto India" whenever it was mentioned. Gallery Category:Series Category:Series of 2014 Category:Minecraft Series Category:Super Minecraft Daily